


A Changed Man

by AlwaysWhoLockedMinds



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23984590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysWhoLockedMinds/pseuds/AlwaysWhoLockedMinds
Summary: A journey in how BCJ changed his life.
Relationships: Barty Crouch Jr x OC
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ALL CHARACTERS AND RIGHTS BELONG TO JKR

"It matters not what someone is born, but what they grow to be.", the words of his grandfather echoed in Barty Crouch Jr.'s mind. Ever since he turned his back on the dark arts during the last Tri Wizard tournament a couple years ago he had been in hiding from it. Now that Voldemort had been defeated and the wizarding world was finally becoming normal again he was able to step out of his hiding spot. The light burned his eyes at first, after becoming so use to the darkness of the cellar. The sound of birds chirping, murmured voices, laughing, and the patter of feet on the cobble pathway filled his ears. 

He stepped out of the doorway and onto the cobblestone path, running right into someone. His arm reached out to save them from falling over and that is when he finally looked at who he ran into. Her eyes were bright blue, her skin pale and a bit red from the wind, and her black hair was pulled back in a bun. 

"I'm sorry. Should watch where I'm going.", Barty said softly and let go of her arm. 

"It happens.", the lady replied while rubbing her arms. Before he knew realized what he was doing, his jacket was slipped off and wrapped around her shoulders. "Here. This will keep you warm.", he smiled. 

She wrapped the jacket around her, getting swallowed by it. "Thank you..", she said and trailed off. 

"Name's Barty.", he replied, holding his arm out for a hand shake, his dark mark exposed. 

Her eyes scanned over the mark before she shook his hand, "Trisha. Um. Did that hurt when you got it?" 

He looked down at his arm noticing the mark, "Oh… Yea it hurt some." He tried to hide his arm but her hand grabbed his and pulled it back for her to see it. 

"You must have been one of the few to turn their backs on Voldemort to still be out here.", she stated and ran a finger over the tattoo. "Yea..", Barty said awkwardly as he noticed people starting to stare and pulled his arm away, "I should go.." 

"It does not matter what those around us think of our past. It only matters what we do in the present to change who we are for the better.", Trisha spoke with a matter of fact tone. The words rang in his ears as his brain soaked them in. 

"Sounds like something my pops would have said.", he chuckled to himself as he walked away from her. 

His legs carried him away, though his mind had no idea where he was headed. He couldn't stop thinking about how she didn't care he use to be a Death Eater. Not many witches and Wizards were okay with the ones who turned on the Dark Lord yet. 

"Once evil always evil." "You lot will always have black souls, nothing will change that." "All of yous should be in Azkaban, there is no changing what yous did." 

His hands clenched tightly as the words echoed through his mind. People who recognized him always steered away or made rude and harsh comments about him. It made his head hurt and his heart drop because he was a changed man. People didn't want to see it and didn't care though. 

He soon found himself on a pier, far away from "home". The waves crashed roughly against the sandy beach, turning white and foamy before they returned to the ocean. Just to repeat the process. Barty's eyes watched the churning ocean, seeming to think that it was just like his emotions. Being pushed one way and pulled another, always being led to hurt. The back of his mind always had thoughts of him going back, becoming the next Dark Lord, becoming what everyone told him he was. Barty refused to give into those thoughts. He wanted to prove to everyone that people could change. He wanted others to know that even the most evil of people have a glimmer of light in them to help them change. 

He didn't hear the squeaking of the piers wood behind him, but his head snapped to look to his left when he saw someone standing there. 

"You forgot your jacket.", Trisha said softly while shrugging it off her shoulders. 

"I didn't forget it. It holds a lot of memories I don't need anymore.", he said softly. 

"Memories of who you use to be?", she asked? His silence answered her question. "People are always going to talk about others, you, me, everyone. It is part of life. Same as the memories you don't want to remember. Sometimes you just have to let it go and keep going.", she commented, placing a hand over his. 

"It is hard to when people are so bloody rude. Death Eater this, should be in Azkaban that.", he spit, hatred filling his voice. 

Her had squeezed his, a simple gesture but one that seem to have helped his heaving chest. "People don't always know what they are talking about. Everyone has some evil in them, but not everyone deserves to go to that horrid place. You don't deserve to be there.", Trisha said with positivity.

"How do you know that?", he asked, his voice barely audible over the crashing of the waves.

"I was one of the few Voldemort kept around for play things. I was past along to different members, saw, heard, and witnessed horrible things. Saw you go crazy with rage and torture innocent people while cackling with a huge grin on your face. But running into you again now, you are totally different. Almost wouldn't guess how you use to be.", she said and shrugged her shoulders. 

His brown eyes meet hers as a frown stretched across his lips. "I don't remember ever seeing you.", he said confused. He tried to remember her but couldn't.

"You never asked for any of us. No matter how many times we were offered. You..", she said.

"I always brought in my own girls. It was more fun that way, torturing and killing them. Knowing the last thing they ever saw was my face as they begged for their lives.", his voice broke some.

"We never knew.", she replied, her hand still covering his. His fingers slipped in between his.

"Sound proof spell and disposing of bodies when no one was awake. Or there was that snake.", he hissed and shuttered. Oh how he hated that serpent. 

Neither of them said another word. The silence covered them, but it was welcomed. It left them to their thoughts and was not awkward at all. As the sun set over the horizon, spreading orange, red, purple, and some yellow over the sky and water. Their bodies pressed into the sides of each other as the wind became cooler. The temperature dropped quickly, sending a chill through Trisha. 

"Why don't you get home? No need to stay out here with me.", Barty softly said.

"I'm not leaving until you do.", she replied firmly.

She caught the smile that touched the corners of his lips. "Why don't we get you home then?", he asked. 

"Where will you go?", she questioned.

"Wherever I end up.", he shrugged.

"You will be staying with me no if, and, or butts mister.", Trisha demanded as she began dragging him off, not listening to a single one of his complaints.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time they had walked off the pier and the small beach Barty had stopped fighting against her. He allowed her to continue dragging him down the path, their shoes echoing off the cobblestone. As the sun finally sank over the horizon and the night sky came out the wind chill picked up. Barty could feel Trisha's arm as she shivered when the wind hit them.

"Not much farther.", she whispered to herself as she ducked her head and picked up the pace.

They soon hit her front door, which she quickly unlocked and pushed open. She shuffled inside, dragging Barty along so he wouldn't just leave. When the door was shut behind them she cast a spell that light the fire place, heat instantly flowing into the room. The jacket was shrugged from her shoulders and placed on a hook in the hallway. 

"Make yourself at home. I'm going to go put a cuppa on.", Trisha yelled over her shoulder as she walked into the kitchen. 

Barty could her the clanking of glass and hear the water being put on the stove to boil. His eyes scanned the room taking everything in. It was a bit of a smaller house, the furniture was simple black and red in colour. There were a couple of pictures on the walls with some paintings thrown in here and there. The walls were a light grey in colour and the floors looked to be mahogany. There was a faint smell of lavender and lemon that seemed to be coming from a lamp on the bookshelf. 

His head snapped when she spoke, "Tea is ready if you want to come make yours."

He made his way to the kitchen, smiling when he saw the black counters and red cabinets. "Earl grey?", he asked when the smell of the tea hit him.

"Yeah. It is my favourite.", she replied as she pushed a cup towards him. 

He watched as she put just a splash of milk in her tea and 2 sugar cubes. He put a single cube in his cup with just a small amount of milk, stirring it, and taking a sip. Trisha watched as a smile spread across his face and she smiled herself. They drank the tea in silence, the soft ticking of the clock hands moving heard from the clock resting on the wall. 

When she was done with her tea she put the cup in the sink. The sugar was put back into the cabinet and the milk back into the fridge. She took Barty's cup and placed it next to hers in the sink.

"Follow me.", Trisha called over her shoulder as she walked down the hallway. 

She pushed open a closed door and stepped inside, Barty following closely behind her. Her hand flipped the switch on the wall, light flooding the room, showing a bedroom. The walls were a deep purple, the furniture black and white, and the bed spread was grey. 

"This is now your room, until you can get on your feet. The bathroom is just through that door on the left. There should be clothes that should fit in the top drawer of the dresser. I'm just down the hall on the right if you need anything.", she said softly before heading back out of the room.

"Thank you.", he said before she left the room.

He watched her nod before closing the door behind her, leaving him in silence alone. He slowly walked to the dresser and pulled out some clothes. They did appear to be his size and when he slipped them on they fit perfectly. He climbed into the bed, flicking his wand at the light switch to turn it off, and drifted off to sleep.

It wasn't long before Trisha was stirred awake by the sounds of yelling and rustling. She grabbed her wand and slowly crept down the hallway. She stopped outside of Barty's door and slowly pushed it open. She light the tip of her wand so she could see Barty tossing and turning on the bed, sweat dripping down his forehead. He kept muttering things, the only words she could pick up were "bloody snake". She walked over the the bed and gently started shaking his shoulder, trying to wake him up.

"Barty you need to wake up.", she said loudly as she continued to shake his shoulder.

At the sound of her voice his eyes popped open and his hand grabbed her wrist hard. When his eyes finally realized who it was he left go. Her arm pulled away from him and she gently rubbed her wrist. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean… I just thought you were that blasted snake!", he said frustratedly. 

She sat on the bed next to him and sighed, "Fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself. Nagini is gone, she died in the battle along with Voldemort. There is nothing to fear of her anymore."

"She would just pop out of anywhere. No matter where I was it felt like she was always there!", he shouted. 

"She won't be doing that anymore. You are safe.", she said softly.

He sighed and ran a hand down his face. His eyes closed and he hung his head. He jumped in surprise when her hand was placed on his shoulder. 

"Everyone is afraid of something. Some are big, some are small, and some seem stupid. There are rational and irrational fears too. Yours was rational, but now that Nagini is gone you don't need to continue to let her control you like this. There is no way she can get you now.", Trisha tried to comfort him.

"I know.. She was just awful, always making me think she would eat me.", he shivered.

"I want you to say her name.", she sternly said. He glared at her and she glared back.

"Nagini Nagini Nagini Nagini Nagini.", Barty forced out.

"How do you feel now?", she asked.

"I still hate that snake.", he replied.

She chuckled before patting his shoulder, "Try to get some more sleep."

She got up and walked out, closing the door behind behind her. She made her way back to her room, closing the door behind her before sighing. She sat on the bed and just stared at the ceiling getting lost in her thoughts before drifting off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next couple of weeks Trisha had helped Barty gain some confidence in himself. He was able to go out in public and not let comments get to him much anymore. No longer did he hang his head and try to get from place to place quickly, avoiding others on his way. He was holding doors open, smiling, and saying hello to people. Trisha was proud of him, happy to see him grow like he has. He was able to go to stores by himself, get what he needed, and just look around some shops. 

Today Trisha and Barty had headed out to some shops to get some more clothing and items he would be needing. They were walking down the cobblestone path, smiling and laughing on their way. People were stopping to stare at them, most of them having confused looks on their faces. Others had to do a double take and make sure they were seeing what they were seeing. 

"Ma, isn't that the mark of the def eaters?", a small child asked, pointing at Barty's exposed tattoo.

"Yes sweetie. Those people are people you never associate with. Those people took dada from us.", his mother sneered, grabbing his arm and dragging him across the street away from them.

Trisha frowned and watched them. "Some people are just ignorant pricks! Judging someone on their past!", she hissed.

"It will never stop Trisha. It is an everyday thing for me. Try not to let it get to you.", he replied and grabbed her hand. He pulled her into a sweets shop and grabbed a cart. 

"Pick a couple things out, it is snack time.", he said and smiled.

He roamed around the store grabbing some different items and placing them into the cart. When he was done looking around he went to find Trisha. He chuckled when he saw her trying to grab some candy off the top shelf, being a bit too short to grab the item. Barty reached over her and got the item for her, causing her to jump.

"You could at least say something!", she yelled and hit his arm when she saw who it was.

He laughed at her and just put the item in the cart, "Sorry."

"You know that is a lie.", she smiled and placed a few candy bars in the cart.

Barty shook his head and chuckled before walking to the front of the store. They placed the items on the counter and paid, grabbing the bags before heading out of the shop. The streets had calmed down, only a few people were left wandering around. As they walked around the corner they heard a voice from behind them.

"Bartemius Crouch Jr!", the voice boomed from behind them, causing the hair on the back of his neck to stand. 

He looked behind him to see his father stomping towards them. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat, but it was stuck. His hand grabbed hers, stopping it from shaking. Trisha squeezed his hand in a comforting way as they turned around. Barty looked at his father, noticing how grey and tired he looked.

"Father..", he said softly, trying to find his voice.

"All these years and that is all you have to say? I would say I raised you better than that, but you have tainted the name of our family with your crazy antics and following the Dark Lord. My good name has been tarnished and I have lost everything because of you! I should have listened better when people first started talking about your loyalty to him! It would have saved me a tremendous amount of trouble and I wouldn't have lost almost anything! You are a bloody disappointment!", Barty Crouch Sr. yelled, his face turning a bright red and spit flying from his mouth. His chest was heaving heavily and his body shook with anger as he looked between the two of them, "And who is that? Some brain washed twit that believes anything you say?"

"I am Trisha Lestrange. The youngest sibling of Rodolphus and Rabastan. I am the only member of my family that did not turn their loyalty to the Dark Lord and for that I was taken for one of his call girls. 

I was one of four girls that made it out with their lives when the war first started and I was there when he fell. My loyalty never changed from Harry. Now if you want to talk about someone ruining their life, why don't I tell you all the years I spent under the stinky pigs that followed Voldemort. The scars that they left on my body and in my mind. I lost so many years of my life living in terror and having others control my life while the rest of my family tarnished our name. 

As my uncle once told me when I was younger, 'We’ve all got both light and dark inside us. What matters is the part we choose to act on. That’s who we really are.' There is also people that have a change of heart and change how they live. If you knew the first thing about your son you would realize he is nothing like he was. You should be ashamed of yourself!", Trisha said loudly, stepping closer the the older man.

She got tugged back by Barty, pulling her out of the way. "There is nothing for me to say to you. Nothing I say or do will ever change your mind on how you think of me. Your mindset hasn't changed over all these years, and it isn't going to.", he commented. With those words he started walking away, having no further interest in the interaction with his father.

"And you are still a coward, always running from your problems!", his father screamed after them.

Trisha turned around, pulling her wand from her pocket and pointing it him. "Why don't you eat some slugs! Eat slugs!", she yelled, the green light hitting him in the chest. 

The next thing she saw was him puking up a slug, and all she could do was laugh. She was pulled away from the scene and down some of the alleyways that led back to her house. The door was opened and she was pushed inside.

"That was a stupid thing to do. Cursing my father like that!", Barty said quickly. 

"He deserved it. He has turned into nothing but a crud old man and he needed to learn a lesson.", she replied harshly.

"He still has friends in high places Trisha! There is no telling what he might pull out of that sleeve of his! You haven't dealt with his wrath.", Barty stated before walking away, leaving her standing there to think about what she had done.


	4. Chapter 4

"Things we lose have a way of coming back to us in the end, if not always in the way we expect."

Trisha watched as he walked away, the door to his room clicking shut behind him. She realized in that moment that what she had done was wrong. For some reason her anger had gotten the best of her when his father started to lay into him. It was almost like he had been yelling at her instead of yelling at him. It had hurt her heart to hear Barty's father speak to him that way with how much he has changed. He was almost a whole different person and if you didn't see his tattoo or knew who he was, you may not guess exactly how he was in his past. 

All the sideways glances, the sneers, the comments all made her blood boil to the point where she wanted to pop some heads. Barty was a man who turned his life around on his own, and without any help in the beginning. He turned his back on Voldemort and went from one of his highest tier Death Eaters to trying to help bring him down. She clenched her hands into fists before walking out of the door. She was going to go to the one person that could help with this. 

She quickly made her way down the cobblestone paths to her destination. Once she got there she through the door open, walked past the receptionist, and straight to an office. She opened the door and looked the person in the face. "I'm cashing in that favour you owe me. Now get your quill and write exactly what I say.", she demanded as she closed the door behind her. 

The writer grabbed the quill and parchment, starting to quickly write down every word that Trisha said. This carried on for quite a while before the quill stopped and got dropped onto the table. The parchment got handed to Trisha who read it over before she gave her stamp of approval on it. "This is to be published on the front page of tomorrow's paper. No ifs, and, or buts.", she said before handing the paper back and leaving. 

The next morning Trisha got up early to get breakfast made. She had scones, waffles, eggs, and bacon going as she fluttered around the kitchen. She got everything done and played just as Barty walked down the hall. He rubbed his eyes tiredly as he sat down. Before he could say anything a plate and cup of coffee was set in front of him. 

"I have something to read to you while you eat.", Trisha said as she picked up the daily prophet. 

"As we all know it has been almost 4 years since the fall of Voldemort, with most of his Death Eaters either in Azkaban or dead. But there is a few that are still among us. Those few Death Eaters still living beside us helped shaped our world into the one we are living in today. They turned their backs on the Dark Lord and helped by giving information to help bring him down. If it wasn't for them we may be living in a completely different world.

I have the amazing opportunity to know one of these amazing people. He is one of the strongest and most level headed people I have the pleasure of knowing. And with the time I have known him, I almost wouldn't know of his past if I didn't know him back then. His heart is big, he wants to help where he can, and he is never one to let you stay sad for long. He is always helpful and ready to try new things to learn.

I have seen this man get things thrown at him, have people spit in his face, people yelling at him, denying him service in shops, people saying he should have been put in Azkaban or how he should be dead, and how people avoid him. I myself have been looked down upon simply by being around him. 

This is a man that would give people you whatever you need if he had it. He is one of the kindest people I have met. Just the other day we encountered his father who told him he was a disappointment who has taken their "good name" and ruined it. This man knows nothing of his son's life and was judging him completely on his past, just like many of you who are reading this now. It is heartbreaking to know that this man has never judged anyone that has judged him. He keeps his head on his shoulders and let's it roll off of his back. 

The man I am talking about is Barty Crouch Jr. I knew him when he was in contact with Voldemort and he is not that cruel man that seems to lack any kind of emotion. He has to be one of my favorite people in this world, and I am glad that I can call him my best friend. 

I am also hoping to see a change in how people will change after reading this. As I know that we all have a past and who we are now may not have anything to do with how we were in the past. Take some time to think about this as you continue on your day.

-Trisha Lestrange", she read and set the paper down when she was done. 

She finally looked up from the paper to see him staring at her. She waited for him to say something, feeling the lump form more in her throat as the silence continued to surround them. 

"You didn't have to do that.", Barty finally said breaking the silence.

"I know, but people need to know they are wrong for being judgmental pricks.", she replied and looked down.

"Thank you.", he softly said, smiling. "It means a lot to know I have someone that believes in me."

"I will always believe in you. That is what friends are for.", she grinned and placed a hand over his giving it a soft squeeze. 

And with that, their story had began.


End file.
